This invention relates to a connector arrangement having an inner conductor and an outer conductor. In particular, this invention relates to a connector arrangement of this type which is suitable for use in hostile environments subject to large temperature variations and/or in applications in which there is significant variation in the relative positions of the components of mating connectors.
Connectors having separate inner and outer conductors, such as coaxial connectors, may be used to provide a shielded connection between passive or active electrical and electronic elements.
Frequently, such connectors are used in hostile environments which are subject to large temperature variations and in applications in which the positional variation of mating connectors is high. An example of such an environment is a high temperature pipeline monitoring arrangement, whereby an antenna embedded in the wall of a pipeline is connected to electronic monitoring equipment. Such an arrangement may operate at temperatures of up to 250° C. for prolonged periods of time.
There is thus a need for connectors for use in such applications, which connectors are preferably capable of providing reliable electrical connections.